Mamoru Chiba
Mamoru Chiba is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and Usagi Tsukino's love interest. He is the civilian identity of Tuxedo Mask. This is the original depiction of the manga character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile At a young age, Mamoru lost his parents in a car crash on his sixth birthday. The crash caused him to memory loss and yet it was the beginning of the process of regaining memories of his previous life as Prince Endymion, which caused him to dream about Princess Serenity. At the beginning of the series, Mamoru tried to solve the pieces together from his strange dreams. As Tuxedo Mask, he tried to remember his past and identity and searching for Princess Serenity through seeking the Silver Crystal as he believed that this will fully restore his memories. The manga tends to show Mamoru as a quiet, studious, mysterious and stoic individual with a golden heart, which caused to the student body of his high school often admires him for these qualities. He also is given the power of psychometry, which allows him to see and read dreams (such as Chibiusa's), heal people and monitor the status of the Earth. Throughout the story line, Mamoru often struggles with his identity and function, worrying first about his true nature, then later whether he gets in the way of the Sailor Senshi, trying to help them even at the cost of his life several times in the series. A fair amount of subtle characterization is made for Mamoru, and later extending his role within the manga as to who he is. Appearance Mamoru is a tall man who has dark bluish black hair and deep blue eyes. He is around 5 feet 9 inches in height. Biography Dark Kingdom Arc When Mamoru first appears, Usagi, depressed over her bad grade, crumples her test up into a ball and throws it over her shoulder, only for it to accidentally land in his face. He calls her "bump-head" and asks if she is trying to put bumps on his head. She angrily protests that they are dumpling buns, not bumps. He mocks her for only scoring 30 points on the test, and throws the paper back in her face, saying that she needs to study more. Usagi angrily says that he needs to mind his own business, and also notes that he rather strange for wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the days. She calls him a "snobby jerk" and walks away. The man exclaims that OSA-P is a rather large jewelry store, and that it might hold the "Silver Crystal". Mamoru runs into Usagi again, when she hits him in the face again, this time with a crumbled up ad for the Crystal Seminar School. When he asks if he heard Luna speak, Usagi denies it and runs off. He later continues his research on the Silver Crystal. Black Moon Arc Infinity Arc Dream Arc Stars Arc Personality Mamoru is a kind and gentle man, being helpful and friendly around others. He also cares a lot about his girlfriend, Usagi; He was always ready to fight by her side, and fought his best to ensure her safety. Abilties As a planetary guardian, Mamoru possesses abilities similar to that of a Sailor Senshi. He is able to perform superhuman feats and fire blasts of energy at opponents. Weapons 'Golden Crystal: '''He carries the Golden Crystal, which is a powerful sailor crystal like that of Sailor Moon's. Attacks '''Tuxedo Smoking Bomber - '''Mamoru pointed his palm at an enemy. Firing out a thin beam of concentrated energy at them. Development Etymology His name, just like the girls', carries a pun. His surname "Chiba" means local and contains the kanji 地 (''chi) which also appears in the word "Chikyuu", the Japanese name for Earth and 場 (ba), meaning place or location. His given name "Mamoru" (衛) means to protect. So the pun in his name is loosely "Earth Protector", "Local Protector", or simply "Protector of Earth". Trivia *His name 'Mamoru Chiba' is similar to the name "Mamoru Chino," the prototypical name for Makoto Kino. *Naoko Takeuchi based his character off of her own ideal of the perfect man. *His birthday falls on August 3rd, making him a Leo. The zodiac sign of Leo is ruled by the Sun. *Of all the characters, Mamoru gets brainwashed and captured the most throughout the series. Mamoru was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom and Black Lady. Mamoru is killed then brought back (along with the Sailor Senshi) under the control of Sailor Galaxia. ** This is to keep the focus on the female protagonists and the importance of them. Showing that not only male characters can save the world and that they also need and can depend on women at some time. Also, probably because of his importance to Usagi. *His psychometry was not fully developed until the second season, and was used occasionally throughout the series. *Mamoru displays healing abilities without needing to transform into Tuxedo Mask. *He is hinted to have a physical relationship with Usagi; he was seen sleeping with her in the last volume of the manga. He is seen sleeping with her once again on the cover of "Sailor Moon Short Stories Volume 2." *Mamoru is the character who says the last words of the manga (see quote above). Gallery |-|Manga Scans= |-|Artbook Art= |-|Concept Art= References de:Mamoru Chiba Category:Chiba family Category:Male Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Civilian identities Category:Royalty Category:Manga